<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire by uncafeavecbarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636301">Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes'>uncafeavecbarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drunk In Love '21 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Endings Beginnings (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desire, Ex Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is that ex-boyfriend that's never short of desire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank (Endings Beginnings)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drunk In Love '21 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'wine'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Frank is that guy, you know the one. He's bad for you but oh, he's so good... Gosh, he's one that makes it hard to stay away from even though you know you should. The sex is just that good.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frank. The tall, dark, and gorgeous ex-boyfriend. Only a pair of jeans that he wears with a lack of amusement. The most uncaring of smirks too. Lazy indifference, casual smugness. Though he lies on the floor, he truly has the upper hand. And you hate him for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hate him for how much it makes you desire him. Hate him for catching you trying to sneak out of his loft. Hate him for eyeing you shamelessly. You're only in your panties, both dress and shoes clutched in your arms. Hate him for not even needing to persuade you into last night. And right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be back, baby. You always are, I mean, cause we fuck good together. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That little smile is how you find yourself pushing Frank down on the floor, a cocktail of frustration and arousal coursing through your veins and it spurs you to straddle him, colliding your lips with his. It’s all teeth and tongue, an inharmonious battle to better the other. Messy open-mouthed kisses, hands grasping at whatever skin they can find. His fingers grip your bare thighs as he nips at your bottom lip and you gasp, breaking the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank’s hands fumble with the fastening of his jeans, and it’s urgent, hurried. Hardly seductive, but he’s cocky enough to make it inexplicably attractive as he dives in for another heated kiss. You waste no time, hands roaming his chest. Broad shoulders, enough definition to suggest he visits the gym a few times a week. His muscles clench under your touch, his own fingers squeezing your hips as he pulls you impossibly close. Your skin bursts into flames, arousal pooling in white hot flames between your legs as you find yourself yearning for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pupils blown wide, mouth back on yours when you straddle him and you feel consumed by desire again. You can’t believe you’re about to do this <em>again</em>. You’re really about to fuck Frank, your annoying, asshole of an ex-boyfriend but for some unknown reason it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your hands grip his shoulders as he guides you down on his cock in one thrust and you cry out. Head thrown back, eyes fluttering closed, mouth tipping open as his thumb rolls over your clit. You rock your hips, slowly at first and that delicious sting coaxes a moan from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You almost don’t want to come, just to spite him but your body overheats and you swallow a sigh, one final thrust and you’re overtaken with ecstasy. Frank’s name is the only word on your lips, your mind dizzy from unreserved bliss. But Frank, Frank’s not done with you. Not yet. You squeak, your back hitting the floor and Frank towering over you, slamming into you harder than before. Your nerves are singing, every inch of you sensitive yet craving all the pleasure he’s willing to give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, baby,” he drawls, face buried in your neck. “I know you got one more in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/">Come say hello on Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>